


The Talk

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, also lots of ideas flow when im tired so it just keeps going, and i think it actually comes out better than when im awake??, because im too tired to judge my own work, i love when i write tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver (and Felicity) gives William The Talk





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Tumblr for prompts and Tumblr delivered. This is 1/??   
> Hope y'all like it!

"It's a Middle School dance. He'll be fine."  
Oliver came through the front door of the apartment, Felicity right behind him.

"It's not a dance! It's a graduation party."  
She corrected him, tossing her purse in the floor by the coat-rack.

"So?"

"So? So, it's a bunch of kids going into High School!"

"I still don't see how this is a big deal."   
He took her coat and hung it up before taking her purse and sitting it on the desk 2 feet away.

"He has a date."

"Lots of kids his age like to hang out, it's not a date."

"Usually, I'd agree. But this is a date."  
William came out of his room, joining the conversation.

Felicity gestured to Will, "Thank you!"

"Bud, you're not helping your case here." Oliver joined him in the kitchen.  
Felicity still following behind him.

 

"What's going on?"

"Felicity is worried about this party you're going to on Saturday."

"Oh...Why?"

 

Felicity sat at the breakfast bar, "Because you're your father's son."

"He's 14."

Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

"What?"

She shook her head and looked back at William.   
"At least you're smart, so you have that going for you."

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"   
William leaned on the bar, looking between the both of them.

 

"No, because Felicity is crazy."  
He said, looking directly at her.

"You wanna be a granddad, that's fine. But don't expect me to hold back the 'I told you so'."  
She turned in her seat, jumping up and heading towards the couch.

"What?" Will asked silently, looking at Oliver.  
He just shook his head.

 

"You wanna do this so badly, you have the talk with him."  
Oliver suggested, following Felicity.

"That's not my job."

"Single mothers do it all the time."

"I'm a step-mom. And not a single one. This is on you."  
Felicity fell back onto the couch and picked up a magazine from the end table.

 

"I don't think any of this is necessary?" Will added, knowing neither of them were really paying him any mind.  
Though, with him being the topic at hand, it was kind of odd.

"Fine. If it will make you relax." Oliver looked at William and motioned for him to come sit down.

"Here? Now?" Felicity looked up at Oliver.

"You'd trust my word if we left the room?"

"No."

"Then, yeah. Here. Now."

 

"I just wanted some juice." William sat on the chair across from the couch.  
Oliver sat beside Felicity, who was still pretending to read.

"You can have juice after we do this."

Will sighed and leaned back.  
Whatever this was, wasn't gonna be fun for any of them.

 

"Do you like the girl you're bringing to this party?"

"Yeah?"

"As a friend or-"

"It's Zoe."

"Felicity!"

 

Felicity put down the magazine, "I didn't know it was Zoe!"

"Who else would he bring?"

"Some high school girl who wants to take advantage of the mayor's son!"

 

Oliver sighed, Felicity really wasn't gonna let this go.  
Why can't she just let this one slide?

"Will, do you know where you came from?"

"Oliver!"

"Read your magazine!"

 

"Will?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know how that happened?"

"Lots of alcohol?"

 

Felicity scoffed, "Nailed that one!"

"Read!"

 

"I'm not gonna get into it, but pretty much." Oliver leaned forward,

"Look, just.." He paused. "At this party.. Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything I would do."

"That's the same thing." Felicity added.

"Felicity..."

"Sorry..."

 

"Dad, we're just going because we have to. We're just gonna show up and then go skating."

"What?"

"We have to go. It's a school thing. But after we sign in we're just gonna go skating."

"You are?"

"Mr. Ramirez is taking us."

"Rene...He's driving you..." His sentence faded out.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, go. Get your juice."

 

William stood up from his seat and walked off.  
Oliver looked at Felicity.

"Rene is taking them."

"Yep."

"So all of that..."

"All for nothing."

"Parenting." Oliver leaned back, resting his hands on his head.

 

Felicity tossed the magazine to the side again then  leaned into Oliver's side.  
"You're gonna have to have a better speech prepared for when he actually needs the talk."

"I have to do it again?"

"Yes! All he knows right now is that there was alcohol involved!"  
Felicity sat up, looking back at Oliver.

Oliver pulled her back.  
"One day at a time."

The room was silent for a moment.

"I hope we have a daughter." Oliver sighed, closing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because that talk is yours."

"Yeah, but who's gonna chase off the boys?"

"No more kids!"


End file.
